


About coffee, love and two idiots

by Stupidnerd



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidnerd/pseuds/Stupidnerd
Summary: Харри, следуя мечте своей покойной жены, открывает небольшую кофейню.Удивительно, но людям нравилось, что в процессе выполнения заказа он мог втянуть их в обсуждение одной из последних научных статей или невзначай рассказать какой-нибудь забавный факт.А Циско просто потерял тот момент, когда стал заходить в эту кофейню совсем не за кофе. И даже не за обсуждением последних научных открытий.|coffee shop au|
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 3





	About coffee, love and two idiots

**Author's Note:**

> В корне отличная от всех канонов кофешоп аушки работа, ну а как по-другому с этими двумя?)(  
> Если что, вы предупреждены

Жизнь Джесси, третьекурсницы профильного колледжа, в который пришлось подать документы по настоянию отца, а не по собственному желанию, явно отличалась от беспечной юности, полной череды вечеринок и веселья. С другой стороны, это не третий курс какого-то популярного университета в другом городе, куда, зная отца, девушка могла попасть. _И на том спасибо._

Конечно, в пребывании здесь были и свои плюсы. Кроме забитого места на хорошей работе в будущем, Чамберс, наконец-то, получила свободу от отца. После смерти матери у них не было ни одного разговора о ней, который бы не заканчивался ссорой. Харри, если не пытался контролировать каждый её шаг, часто задерживался на работе, а потом приходил домой в таком состоянии, в котором люди приходят после похорон. Это было похоже на правду, ведь каждый день для него был словно похороны. Похороны Тесс, похороны любви всей своей жизни, похороны хороших отношений с дочерью… Сколько бы Джесси не твердила ему о том, что маму пора отпустить, двигаться дальше и начать новую жизнь, он её будто не слышал.

У Морган было много идей и сокровенных желаний, которые она не успела воплотить в жизнь, но больше всего она мечтала о своей маленькой уютной кофейне чуть дальше центра города. Это было довольно странным желанием для окончившей технический университет женщины, защитившей не одну пару научных диссертаций. Молодой Харри, конечно, не смог отказать своей любимой невесте, и вскоре они вместе стали откладывать деньги на открытие своего уголка в городе, который они бы смогли разделить со всеми людьми. После рождения Джесси расходы заметно возросли, но через годы усердных накоплений, пара наконец-то выкупила небольшое помещение, готовое к обустройке.

А потом Тесс умерла, забрав с собой в могилу все мечты, надежды и планы на будущее.

Причиной стали проблемы с сердцем, появившиеся после одного не совсем удачного эксперимента. Харри многие годы винил себя за это, и всё ещё винит. За то, что поддержал инициативу своей любимой жены, за то, что вовремя не отключил прибор, за то, что теперь их дочь будет расти без матери, совсем не так, как во всех нормальных семьях. Больше всего Уэллс винил себя за то, что так и не смог воплотить единственную, казалось бы, такую простую мечту своей любимой. Помещение, купленное ими, так и осталось в том здании покрываться пылью. Джесси постоянно твердила отцу о нём, спрашивала, что он собирается с ним делать, и, конечно же, когда же он переступит через себя и отпустит её, но тот всегда ясно давал понять, что разговор окончен.

Неудивительно, что так и не открытая за все эти годы кофейня стала причиной их последней стычки, после которой между отцом и дочерью будто выросла огромная стена. Конечно, Чамберс и до этого была много раз недовольна поступками своего папы. Харри был гиперопекающим отцом с невероятно трудным характером, а Джесси его полной противоположностью — импульсивной бунтаркой. Между ними часто возникали ссоры, перепалки, иногда даже истерики с уходом из дома, но несмотря на всё это, у них всегда получалось найти компромисс. Ведь в глубине души они бесконечно дорожили друг другом, храня в сердцах ту любовь, которую успела оставить после себя Тесс.

По крайней мере, так было всегда. До этого момента.

Последняя ссора поставила невидимую точку в семейных отношениях, и первое время Уэллс думал, что окончательно потерял свою дочь. Мужчина долго размышлял над тем, как вернуть Джесси и что бы такого сделать, чтобы она поверила в то, что он исправился. На ум сразу же пришло то давно купленное помещение, покрывшееся уже, кажется, тысячным слоем пыли и пеленой паутины. Оно выглядело кошмарно, но месяцы усердной работы смогли бы превратить это место в самый чудесный уголок на земле. Поклеить обои, покрасить стены, выбрать мебель, закупить оборудование. К тому же, все годы после смерти жены Уэллс продолжал откладывать деньги, сам не зная зачем, так что ничего не препятствовало реставрации помещения. Осталось только выбрать, с чего начать.

Однако, переступив порог, трясущимися руками придерживая дверь, Харрисон понял, что начать стоит с себя.

И вот, наконец, спустя долгие месяцы усердной работы над заведением (и, конечно же, над собой), кофейня была готова к открытию. Уэллс не планировал делать какой-то грандиозный банкет, оповестив об этом весь город. К тому же, у кофейни даже не было сайта, и об её открытии могли знать только те, кто живёт в этом районе. Не то чтобы Харри затеял всё это только для того, чтобы помириться с дочерью, но её мнение всё же было куда важнее мнения других посетителей. Будущих, конечно, потому что когда мужчина повесил табличку «открыто», у дверей никого не было. Ему осталось только пожать плечами и отправить Джесси смс-ку с предлогом встретиться в «какой-то недавно открывшейся кофейне», не раскрывая всех деталей. Пока что.

 _«Серьёзно?! После стольких месяцев молчания ты предлагаешь мне вот так невзначай посидеть в кофейне?! И что значит «всё поймёшь на месте»?»_ — девушка мысленно возмущалась, всматриваясь в дисплей телефона, чтобы убедиться в том, что ей это не мерещится. Просто смс-ка, не звонок, не личная встреча, одна чёртова смс-ка? Это всё выглядело как какая-то шутка, но, зная своего отца, он определённо не шутил. Тяжело вздохнув, Чамберс остыла и подумала, что ей определённо стоит дать Харри второй шанс. И, как бы она не хотела этого признавать, она тоже по нему безумно скучала.

Названная кофейня располагалась не так далеко от колледжа, всего в паре кварталов, однако в эту сторону девушке никогда ходить не приходилось. Найдя нужное здание, она остановилась у двери, морально готовя себя к ещё одному тяжёлому разговору с отцом. Собравшись с силами, Джесси открыла дверь и начала осматривать помещение в поисках папы. Она застыла на месте, когда поняла, что он не сидит за каким-то столиком у окна, а стоит за прилавком. Сам. В миленьком фартуке с бейджиком. С этой идиотской кепочкой на голове.

Потеряв дар речи, Чамберс обвела зал взглядом ещё раз, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит. Помещение отличалось от той кошмарной пыльной коробки, которым оно было каких-то пару месяцев назад. Грязно-белые стены приобрели приятный глазу светло-карамельный цвет с шоколадными узорами и звёздочками; пара небольших столиков, высокие лампы и кофейный портрет Эйнштейна напротив окна. Кофейня выглядела точь в точь, как в эскизах мамы, которые девушка однажды случайно нашла в ящике отца: скромно, но так уютно и тепло. Всё, как она хотела.

— Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это.

Джесси много раз приходилось говорить эту фразу, так много, что она перестала считать после сотой. Но в этот раз она прозвучала совсем без укора. Даже наоборот — казалось, эти слова произнесла самая счастливая девушка на Земле. Уэллс виновато пожал плечами и предложил всё объяснить за чашкой кофе.

Разговорившись после такого перерыва, они поняли, как сильно им не хватало друг друга. Харри, конечно, всё ещё оставался невероятно ворчливым и вечно недовольным отцом, но Джесси видела, как он старается ради неё и мамы. Сотню раз извинившись друг перед другом, они оба, наконец, спокойно вздохнули. Девушка до сих пор не верила, что её отец решился на такое, переступив через все свои терзания, но прекрасно понимала, что один он точно не справится, поэтому предложила свою помощь. Уэллс без всяких сомнений согласился, и с этого момента семья официально воссоединилась.

***

О кофейне Циско узнал от Барри, своего друга по работе, заметив, что сегодня в его руке красовался стаканчик из другого заведения. Рассмотрев его поближе, он усмехнулся, думая о том умнике, которому пришло в голову написать на стаканчике с латте формулы из курса квантовой физики. Так как сам Рамон безумно любил кофе, он узнал у Аллена адрес и решил заскочить туда после работы. Тем более, здание было не так уж и далеко. Более того, оно находилось идеально между домом парня и его местом работы, а значит, он сможет заходить туда каждое утро. Может, такими темпами ему даже удастся заполучить номер какой-нибудь красивой девушки, работающей там.

Однако все мечты разрушились, когда, войдя в помещение, Циско увидел за прилавком бледного немолодого мужчину, одетого во всё черное, если не считать фартука и нелепой кепочки на голове. От одного его вида и хмурого лица парень вздрогнул. Казалось, его душа была темнее самого крепкого кофе. И как только люди не боялись делать заказы?

Владелец кофейни в свою очередь был увлечён какой-то книгой и не заметил, как посетитель подошёл к стойке. Он продолжал читать, опираясь на прилавок.

— Квантовая механика? Интересный выбор, — Циско заглянул в книгу, и, увидев там знакомые формулы, изрядно удивился. Честно, он ожидал увидеть там список самых жутких проклятий (судя по виду обладателя книги), но точно не векторы с фотонами.

Бариста оторвался от страницы и, снимая очки, перевёл своё внимание на парня, с задумчивым видом разглядывая его.

— То, что действительно интересно, так это то, что Вам она, на удивление, тоже знакома.

Циско улыбнулся так, будто бы ему сделали комплимент. Его взгляд привлёк бейджик мужчины, на котором красовалось красиво выведенными буквами _«Харрисон «Харри» Уэллс»_. Кто вообще так подписывает бейджики? Как посетители должны понять, как именно им обращаться к нему: Харрисон, Харри или вообще мистер Уэллс?

— Вы работаете в Стар-Лабс в паре кварталов отсюда? — мысли парня прервал хрипловатый голос «Харри». Вау. С такой проницательностью ему бы в полиции, а не в кофейне работать.

— Да, но знаете, что ещё интереснее? — удивление на лице Циско медленно перерастало в ухмылку. — Человек, который сейчас сделает мне латте с кокосовым сиропом, разбирается как раз в той теме, по которой у меня висит проект.

Мужчина еле заметно улыбнулся и взял один из стаканчиков.

— Как Вас зовут?

— _Франциско «Циско» Рамон_ , — проговорил он в точности так, как его имя было бы записано на таком же дурацком бейджике.

Бариста, всё ещё улыбаясь, покачал головой и принялся делать кофе.

***

Время медленно тянулось своим ходом, пока маленький кофейный бизнес Уэллса продолжал развиваться. Джесси заскакивала к отцу на работу, когда у неё появлялась минутка свободного времени между парами, по мелочам помогала. Заведение стало посещать больше людей после того, как некая Айрис Уэст мельком упоминала его в своём блоге. Девушка, заглянувшая сюда по совету всё того же Барри, оказалась не последней в городе репортёршей. Айрис так понравилась здешняя обстановка и она решила, что читатели блога обязаны её оценить.

Циско в свою очередь продолжал посещать заведение каждое утро по пути на работу. (кроме своих выходных, конечно) В последнее время он даже стал выходить раньше, чтобы побольше пообщаться с тем необычным бариста. Парень на удивление быстро сдружился с ним; казалось, будто они были знакомы уже целую вечность, а не пару недель. Он узнал, что Харри (после истории с бейджиком Рамон решил называть его именно так, а за ним подхватили и остальные посетители, терявшиеся в догадках по поводу того, как им стоит называть работника) на самом деле кандидат наук с абсолютной памятью и семью учёными степенями. Что такой человек забыл в какой-то маленькой не особо популярной кофейне? Это, пожалуй, был самый популярный вопрос в этом месте, который не стеснялись задавать все прохожие. На него Уэллс всегда отвечал так скомкано, что интересовавшиеся понимали его и больше не затрагивали эту тему. К тому же, ответ на него был известен только Джесси, а с недавнего времени и Циско.

Парень также узнал, что тот самый бейджик для Харри сделала его дочь, и что на самом деле он понятия не имеет, как вообще работать бариста и взаимодействовать с людьми. В общении мужчина никогда не был экспертом, даже к друзьям (если он их, конечно, таковыми считал) обращался по фамилии. Удивительно, но людям нравилось, что в процессе выполнения заказа он мог втянуть их в обсуждение одной из последних научных статей или невзначай рассказать какой-нибудь забавный факт. Посетителей поражала его проницательность и память, ведь Уэллс никогда не спрашивал чьё-либо имя дважды.

Рамон находил для себя безумно милым то, что Харри мог найти ответ на самые странные аспекты теоретической физики, над которыми учёные спорили и по сей день, но понятия не имел, что ответить женщине, которая звала его в какой-то ресторан, попутно делая комплименты. На первый взгляд он казался самым хмурым человеком на Земле, но всё равно старался улыбаться и быть приветливым, даже если и не конца понимал как. Его светлые серо-голубые глаза сочетались с этой нелепой, но чертовски милой кепочкой на голове, которую, возможно, ему тоже приукрасила дочка. Циско потерял тот момент, когда стал заходить в эту кофейню совсем не за кофе. И даже не за обсуждением последних научных открытий.

***

— Четыре ложки сахара, четыре! — Харри ворчал, пока засыпал в стаканчик такое количество сахара. — И столько сиропов, господи, даже Аллен так не извращает свой и без того сладкий кофе, который заказывает у меня каждое воскресенье.

— Что, беспокоишься за мой диабет? — с усмешкой на его возмущения ответил Циско.

— О, нет, я беспокоюсь за тех людей, которым придётся делить с тобой один котёл в аду после того, как ты посмеешь выпить это.

— О-о, нет-нет-нет, друг, — он повторил слово «нет» ещё раз пять с такой интонацией, будто его серьёзно оскорбили. По сути, так оно и было. — За всю свою жизнь я так много раз был в кофейнях, что с уверенностью могу сказать, что эта комбинация является лучшей из лучших.

— Чтож, тогда я с уверенностью могу сказать, что у тебя ужасный вкус.

— Хэй! — парень возмутился. — Это было грубо.

— Весь смысл _настоящего_ кофе теряется, — мужчина произнёс эти слова так, будто они являлись какой-то негласной истиной, на которой держался весь мир.

— Ого, неужели посоветуешь что-то лучше? — Рамон и не заметил, как начал язвить в ответ.

— Кто из нас двоих, по-твоему, бариста?

Его невозмутимый и совершенно спокойный взгляд просто выводил из себя. Так вообще разрешено разговаривать с клиентами?

— Ну хорошо, умник, я приду к тебе на следующей неделе, и если к этому времени у тебя получится найти рецепт идеального кофе, подходящего всем моим вкусовым предпочтениям, то я заплачу за него вдвойне!

Циско, уверенный в своей победе, уставился на Уэллса и нагло опёрся на стойку. Тот отступать не собирался и после минутной игры в гляделки всё же прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Идёт.

Соглашаться на этот спор было не самой разумной и обдуманной идеей для человека, который во влиянии кофеина на организм разбирается лучше, чем в кофейных сиропах. Запомнить все рецепты и пропорции не составило особого труда, но вот придумать что-то своё, да ещё и подходящее парню, который без зазрения совести пьёт карамельный латте с сахаром (будь он трижды проклят), было чем-то за гранью. Может, Харри ничего не смыслил ни в кофе, ни в общении, но за свою жизнь он всё же научился разбираться в людях, а с открытием кофейни ещё и в технологии приготовления напитков. Осталось только подобрать нужный ингредиент.

***

Через неделю Циско как штык стоял у прилавка, с самодовольным лицом ожидая своего заказа, сделанного ещё неделю назад. Уэллс, находясь по другую сторону от парня, с таким же самодовольным взглядом подвинул ему стаканчик. На лице Рамона помимо уверенности в том, что уже никакой напиток во всём мире не сможет его удивить, читался настоящий азарт. У Харри, наоборот, проглядывались крупицы сомнения, которые тот пытался усердно скрыть.

Рамон поднял бровь, указывая на стаканчик. Бариста кивнул, и парень, наконец, сделал глоток. Эмоции на его лице никак не менялись, ведь Циско то ли пытался распробовать его получше, то ли не хотел показывать противнику, что тот выиграл.

— Просто отвратительно. С уверенностью могу сказать, что у тебя ужасный вкус, — парень пытался спародировать манеру речи Харри. Тот лишь вопросительно поднял бровь. — Ладно, ты прав, ты прав, это просто восхитительно.

Ох, вот теперь на лице мужчины красовалась самая самодовольная ухмылка из всех.

— Признаю, признаю, черничный сироп — моя слабость, хоть я понятия не имею с чем ты его там намешал, — Рамон отступил назад, поднимая руки. — Хэй, как ты узнал? Кто-то тебе сказал?

— Я умею читать мысли, — Циско прыснул. _Господи, он просто невыносим_. — Ладно. Насколько банально это прозвучит, если я скажу, что твой характер?

Уэллс выглядел таким довольным, что парню было в какой-то степени даже приятно признавать поражение. От его улыбки в груди что-то защемило.

— Ну ладно, Профессор Икс, вот моя часть сделки.

С этими словами он полез в рюкзак за кошельком, но бариста тут же остановил его.

— Оставь себе. Это… подарок от заведения, — мужчина немного замялся, пока его собеседник чуть не выронил рюкзак из рук. — Ты так часто заходишь сюда, и я подумал… В общем, ты тоже был прав, поэтому я опросил посетителей, и теперь у нас есть больше сиропов.

Харри неловко показал рукой на шкафчик, и Рамон, заглянув через прилавок, засмеялся.

— Ты точно должен добавить в меню этот, — парень потряс своим стаканчиком, так искренне и немного смущённо улыбаясь.

— Как скажешь, Магнето, — тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, заставив сердце Циско биться куда быстрее, чем обычно.

***

— …и он отдал тебе его просто так?

— Да, именно! Ещё и сказал, что я отчасти был прав. Он сказал, что я был прав, понимаешь?!

— И после этого ты ещё думаешь, что не нравишься ему…

Циско сидел в пультовой и болтал со своей лучшей подругой, Кейтлин, пока им удалось урвать свободную минутку на работе. Та внимательно слушала друга, иногда смеясь и закатывая глаза и на его чрезмерный артистизм.

— И… у тебя всё ещё нет его номера? — Сноу задала этот вопрос так обречённо, что он прозвучал почти что риторически.

— Да…

— Нет номера? — в комнату вошёл Дибни, видимо, услышав лишь последнюю часть разговора. — Судя по твоим рассказам, я думал, что вы, парни, уже успели обменяться как минимум своими домашними адресами, если не обручальными кольцами.

— Ральф! — собеседник шутку почему-то не оценил.

— Тише, дружище, я всего лишь пришёл взять во-он ту штуку для Барри, — он указал на небольшой прибор на столе. — А вообще, серьёзно, чувак, действуй.

Под ворчание Циско Дибни, забрав нужную вещь, удалился. Рамон обречённо вздохнул и закрыл голову руками. Кейтлин покачала головой.

— Циско, Ральф прав. Если он тебе правда нравится, то почему бы не попросить его номер? — она положила свою руку на плечо друга, пытаясь поддержать его.

— Кейт, недавно я узнал, что Джесси, одна из практиканток, с которой я успел подружиться, на самом деле его дочь! Дочь, понимаешь? — он развел руками, паникуя. — Он, конечно, не раз говорил, что у него есть дочь, но я представить не мог, что ею окажется Джесси!

— Ну и что, Циско, ну и что? Если и ты ему правда нравишься, то это не будет проблемой. К тому же, она твоя хорошая подруга.

Понимая, что её слова не особо помогают, девушка решила предложить другой путь.

— А почему бы тебе не оставить ему свой номер? Ну, знаешь, как во всех романтических фильмах. Ты всё равно ничего не потеряешь.

Парень завис на секунду и уставился на подругу. А потом подумал, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.

***

Сегодня утром Циско выглядел непривычно нервным и взволнованным. Казалось, что сложного: просто оставить работнику кофейни вместе с чаевыми свой номер, всего то. Конечно, это было бы куда проще, если бы за прилавком стояла какая-нибудь милая отзывчивая девушка, не способная втоптать парня в землю одним своим взглядом. Рамон проморгал тот момент, когда его сердце с таких девушек переключилось лишь на одного хмурого мужчину далеко за тридцать, который каждое утро готовил ему великолепнейший кофе. А что, если он не так поймёт? Или у него кто-то есть? Или он совсем не хочет отношений? А что, если…

За этим потоком бессмысленных тревожных мыслей, парень не заметил, как уже подошёл к двери кофейни и просто стоял, как идиот, перед ней. Пожалуй, стоило всё же войти, непринуждённо заказать кофе и перекинуться парой слов с Харри. Так он и сделал, только, оставляя чаевые, Циско спрятал между купюр бумажку со своим номером и как можно скорее удалился. Уэллс, конечно, отметил для себя странное поведение своего постоянного клиента, но расспрашивать не стал. _В любом случае, скажет ему, если посчитает нужным._

Весь оставшийся день Рамон жутко нервничал. Он каждую секунду проверял свой телефон, надеясь увидеть там если не входящий вызов, то хотя бы сообщение. Но экран загрузки всё также оставался неизменным. Оповещения не пришло и вечером этого дня, и даже вечером следующего. И даже на утро третьего. Циско думал, что поседеет за это время, но постепенно выматывающее его ожидание переросло в некую злобу. Масло в огонь подливало ещё и то, что Харри всё с таким же непринуждённым видом продолжал подавать ему кофе и мило беседовать, будто бы ничего не произошло. Парень не знал, откуда в нём появилось такое количество смелости, но вот он снова стоит у двери кофейни, только уже не боясь зайти в неё, а готовый выяснять, почему его так откровенно динамят.

Внутри никого не было, кроме Джесси, сидевшей в самом углу помещения. Девушка была увлечена одним из своих проектов для колледжа и не заметила, как кто-то вошёл. Рамон тоже не обратил на неё внимания и уверенно направился к прилавку.

— Привет, — заметив своего постоянного клиента, бариста приветливо улыбнулся ему.

— Привет, слушай, ты не находил позавчера какую-нибудь бумажку с номером? — морально приготовившись ко всему, парень решил сразу перейти к сути. Харри на секунду задумался.

— А, да. Нашёл её среди купюр, сразу выкинул. Ещё бы мне звонить на незнакомые номера… А что?

Циско готов был просто провалиться под землю. Уэллс с таким же непринуждённым видом смотрел на своего клиента, совсем не понимая, в чём была проблема. Джесси, предчувствуя дальнейшую драму, даже оторвалась от своего ноутбука.

— Чувак. Это был МОЙ номер, — хотелось закричать, но парень уверенно держался.

— Прости, а почему я должен был… позвонить на твой номер? Что-то не так было с кофе?

Челюсть Циско, кажется, готова была отвалиться и упасть на пол, а вместе с ней и сердце. Джесси подавилась кофе от услышанного и чуть не уронила свою чашку. Харри, всё ещё не осознавая реального положения вещей, лишь удивлённо поднял бровь.

— О, господи, ГОСПОДИ, просто забудь, — чувствуя испанский стыд, Рамон махнул рукой и поспешил покинуть помещение.

Уэллс так и остался стоять с непонимающим и немного печальным взглядом, переводя его с захлопнувшейся двери на свою дочь и обратно. Чамберс хлопнула себя по лицу, закрыла крышку ноутбука и рванула за другом.

— Циско, Циско! Постой! — она быстро догнала его и хлопнула по плечу, от чего тот вздрогнул и чуть не выронил телефон, в котором набирал номер лучшей подруги.

— Погоди, нет, стой… Боже, — он закрыл лицо руками, обречённо вздохнув. — Ты видела этот позор?

— Да. Ну, не то чтобы позор… — слова девушки ни капли не помогли ситуации. Она замотала головой и поспешила исправиться. — Прости за моего отца.

— Я представляю, сколько раз тебе приходилось говорить эту фразу.

Немного успокоившись, они оба посмеялись.

— Господи, слушай, я готова дать тебе его номер, только не бросай это дело, прошу. Вообще, я давно тебя приметила, ты хороший парень. Для моего отца, конечно, — услышав это от Джесси, Циско подавился воздухом и чуть не упал, запнувшись об собственную ногу. А та всё продолжала:

— Знаешь, я наблюдала за вами, и когда вместо заказа вы начали обсуждать, как термоядерная физика влияет на температуру кофе, я поняла, что это любовь.

Парень даже не нашёл, что ответить: он только разводил руками и открывал рот, пытаясь сказать что-нибудь, но тут же прерывался. Чамберс выхватила у него из рук телефон и моментально вбила в список контактов номер своего отца. Рамон даже не успел подумать над тем, чтобы что-то предпринять.

— Вот, держи. Только позвони ему после того, как я с ним поговорю. А лучшее вообще зайди завтра.

Попрощавшись с другом, девушка также быстро убежала обратно в кофейню. Циско, проводив её шокированным взглядом, так и остался стоять на улице.

***

Это утро по ощущениям было, наверное, самым странным утром из всех на памяти Циско. Он чувствовал себя так, будто не выспался, хотя организм отлично отдохнул и даже соизволил пробудиться раньше будильника. Может, проблема была в другом? Вспоминая вчерашний разговор с Джесси, Рамон так и не придумал, что ему делать. Ждать? Звонить на номер? Отправить на него свой адрес, как советовал Ральф? Ещё больше позориться не хотелось, поэтому парень решил последовать совету Чамберс — просто зайти в кофейню.

Неловко потоптавшись у двери, Циско оглядел помещение перед тем, как войти. Как будто там может быть кто-то в такую рань, кроме хозяина заведения. Бариста, заметив парня, немного встрепенулся и поправил волосы. Он определённо ждал его.

Подойдя к стойке, Рамон даже не знал, что ему говорить. Даже если бы он и созрел на какую-нибудь фразу, заплетавшийся язык предательски подвёл бы его. Харри тоже не знал, с чего начать разговор, поэтому просто подвинул парню заранее приготовленный капучино.

— Примирительный кофе за счёт заведения…? — Уэллс виновато улыбнулся и потупил взгляд. Он выглядел как провинившийся щенок, и Циско просто не мог устоять перед его смущённым видом. — Господи, я такой дурак…

— Ну, я, конечно, догадывался, но не думал, что… — парень замолчал после того, как поймал на себе грозный взгляд собеседника, и нелепо улыбнулся. — У тебя ещё есть шанс всё исправить.

— Да, кстати об этом… — мужчине тяжело давались разговоры на подобные темы. Рамон всегда знал это и терпеливо ждал, когда тот соберёт все свои мысли в единое целое. — Сегодня вечером у моего знакомого будет научная выставка. Ну, в общем, я подумал, если ты вдруг захочешь пойти со мной…

— Ого, это что, приглашение на свидание?

Харри промолчал, думая над тем, что отвечать в такой ситуации. Чёрт, лет двадцать назад это казалось таким простым делом…

— Ну, может быть, если тебе так угодно, в основном… — фразы частями вываливались друг за другом, так и не образовывая внятного ответа.

— Прости, а почему я должен… идти с тобой на научную выставку?

В точности повторив слова с прошлой встречи, Циско скрестил руки на груди и карикатурно поджал губы. Уэллс, поддавшись на такую явную провокацию, попытался что-то возразить, но в конечном итоге тоже скрестил руки на груди, зеркально повторяя позу собеседника. Похоже, только споры делали его увереннее. Очередная игра в гляделки не могла продолжаться долго, и Харри сдался.

— Ладно. Ладно, хорошо.

Бариста глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Господи, научную диссертацию по квантовой механике было бы проще защитить. Собрав все мысли воедино, он, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, наконец, выдал:

— Циско Рамон, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Парень приглушённо засмеялся, после чего на его лице появилась довольная ухмылка.

— Ох, ну раз уж ты настаиваешь…

Харри закатил глаза.

— Встретимся в семь у Стар-Лабс, когда ты закончишь работать. Если тебе нужен мой номер телефона…

— Не переживай, с этим проблем не будет, — Рамон склонил голову набок, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Уэллс на момент задумался, но потом хлопнул себя по лбу и пробурчал что-то, из чего Циско разобрал только «Джесси».

— Тогда увидимся, — бариста кивнул в сторону приготовленного им кофе и подарил парню самую тёплую улыбку из всех, что имелись в его репертуаре.

Рамон улыбнулся ему в ответ и, забрав свой стаканчик, вышел на улицу. Он достал свой телефон, набрал номер Кейтлин, и когда та взяла трубку, чуть ли не пропищал в динамик: «Ты не поверишь, что сейчас произошло». Харри, оставшись наедине со своей кофейней, тоже достал свой телефон и, открыв диалог с Джесси, отправил ей лишь одно сообщение.

_«Спасибо»_


End file.
